Rikudō Nura (Dragon's Bizarre Adventure)
|Romaji = Nura Rikudō|Race = Human/Nurarihyon Hybrid|Nicknames = The Lord of Pandemonium The Next Heir of the Nura Clan The 2nd Supreme Commander of the Kanto Youkai |Hair Color = Black|Eye Color = Heterochromia - Red (Left eye), Gold (Right eye)|Equipment = Hyakkimaru Senjutsu Youjutsu Spatial Manipulation|Relatives = Nurarihyon (Father) Nura Maki/Sakihime (Mother) † Yamabuki Otome (Wife)|Affiliations = Kanto Youkai Faction (Leader, Temporary Leaved) The Crusaders (Member)|Status = Alive|Ranking = }}Nura Rikudō is the next in-line for the position of 2nd Supreme Commander of the Kanto Youkai Faction, known as the Nura Clan in the eastern Japan to rule over while Yasaka rules the western Japan in Kyoto. He is a Human/Youkai (Nurarihyon) Hybrid, who is the son of the Nurarihyon and Sakihime, a last descendant of the Abe no Seimei. Under his freecare issues, Rikudō left the house in order to see what does the world offer for his clan's benefits while getting away from the clan's discord (in this case, annoying meetings and paperworks), and do search for worthy opponents for his swordsmanship. Appearance: Rikudō is shown as a tall, well-postured young man in his mid-early 20's, showing leans, but muscular-body built, with height of 6'1 ft. Since he is the son of Nurarihyon, he resembles him and he too has long hair that protrudes out the back of his head. Unlike Nurarihyon, however, his hair is purely black and more wavy. Rikudō also has a ponytail and his eyes are an heterchromia, where it is gold amber and red due to his heritages. In his normal attires, He is always seen wearing a gold-amber haori coat with black stripes, over a red kimono, black-colored hakama pants, white socks, zōri sandals, and carries his hyakimaru on his hand due to its long length. In a certain period of time, he reveals his human form where he retains all of his features except for one noticeable difference, his long hair no longer sticks up and instead falls down his back tied in a long ponytail. The hair on the front of his head also covers the right half of his face. Personality: Just like his father, Nurarihyon, Rikudō has shown to be carefree man in a state of peace, carefree and laid back, if a bit rude and aloof. But he is also compassionate individual with noble heart who carries his own way of code of honor and conducts to go by. It has shown where he becomes aggressive and protective to those who would hurt his own peoples. Due to this traits, he has unyielding and honorable side, which conveys himself as man of duty and honor, as it was beat into him when he was taught by his father and masters in the clan and his kind human mother who told him to spread happiness with his kind and noble heart to everyone he meets before her imminent departure from this world. Rikudō has also shown to enjoy fighting and will even seek out strong opponents just to fight them. He has the abit of judging the warriors he come across, gauging their strength in a range from 0 to 10 or even from 0 to 100 if the opponent is really worthy. It has shown that Rikudō has a bit of a desire to become the strongest swordsman even though he desires peaceful days to live. Kyoūya mentioned that his battle-maniac trait can be a little extreme, as he was set on killing him during their battle. He is also seems to have slightly perverted, playful, and joking personality, being the one who treats his vice-leader, Melfina like a princess, and encourages Enrico to be a little more sociable to others, rather than being a total jackass. History: TBA Plot: TBA Powers & Abilities: Master Swordsman: As the 2nd Supreme Commander of the Kanto Youkai Faction, Rikudō is an immensely skilled swordsman, capable of creating his own sword style which composed of using several kenjutsu techniques from the Yagyū Shinkage Ryū, and Tennen Rishin Ryu respectively. As a result, it manage to go up against several other sword masters of the clan including his father and his sword master, who are considered to be the strongest amongst the clan. His mastery of the swordsmanship is considered the 3rd best as he was able to fight against Arthur Pendragon, the Wielder of the Caliburn, and Siegfried, the Wielder of the Demonic Swords and Gram, a testament to his strength and skills. By combining with his speed, youjutsu, and sword techniques, he is able to dominate most of his opponents in a battle. Immense Speed: Rikudō is extremely fast swordsman and considered as one of the fastest fighters of the Nura Clan.This was demonstrated as Rikudō is capable of moving at God-like speed that is almost impossible to see. Master Sorcerer: As the descendant of Abe no Seimei, Rikudō is immensely skilled in the Japanese sorcery and spells. He is capable of casting illusion spells, exorcisms, charms, binding spells. Expert Magician: After traveling and wandering the world, Rikudō has become considerable accustomed to magic and alchemy, having perform teleportation magic, illusion magic, and space-time magic in order to cover the distances he needed or using it during the battles. Senjutsu and Youjutsu Expert: As the child of the Nurarihyon, Rikudō is considerably skilled in using Senjutsu and Youjutsu, being able to create mirage copies of himself and create illusions to distort reality and senses to throw his opponents off. He is capable of combining both his techniques to creating a blue-colored fire concentrated blasts of energy or imbued the energy into his sword to increase slashing power. *'Stealth:' Rikudō uses his Senjutsu to conceal his presence from other Devils by changing his ki flow. Space-Time Manipulation: Aside from his senjutsu, youjutsu, and swordsmanship, Rikudo has also shown to be the ability to perform space-time manipulation, though at this point he can only manipulate space. Flight: Being a reincarnated Devil, Rikudō is able to fly using his set of Devil wings or using teleportation and space magic. Equipment: Hyakkimaru ( ): is a Holy Sword currently owned by Rikudō. Unlike any other Holy Swords which it can wield by humans only, this particular Holy Sword is the only sword capable of wielding by human and yōkai. According to Rikudō, it was forged and given from the gods of the Shinto Faction as a symbol of their peace and co-existence between the yōkai and shinto gods. The overall appearance of the sword is a mixture of Japanese nodachi and nagamaki, where it has a long, black, curved blade along with silver edges on the outside, and black handle of the same size with gold-colored square-shaped hand guard and pommel. Rikudō use in a way similar to the naginatajutsu, though it is hold with the hands in a fixed position and is focused on ample sweeping, thrusting, and slicing attacks. Abilities: * Its blade can generate a impressive amount of Holy aura that is comparable that of Durandal. After being owned by Rikudō, he can use his sorcery and exorcism to create a versatile and flexible swordsmanship according to his opponents. Quotes: TBA Trivia: * Rikudo's appearance and personalities are based off of Nura Rihan, one of the major characters from Nurarihyon no Mago. * Rikudo's abilities are based off of King's Fundamental Forces, one of the antagonists from the G.O.H (God of Highschool) series. * Hyakkimaru's appearance is based off of Shigure Rangetsu's Gouran (Stormhowl) from Tales of Berseria. Category:Fanon Characters Category:Fanon Male Characters Category:Fanon Hybrids Category:Dragon's Bizarre Adventure